


Podflashes

by Justgot1



Category: Captain America (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Inception (2010), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-26 08:54:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 75
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6232330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justgot1/pseuds/Justgot1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I’ve podficced one or two things in the past, and I enjoyed doing it. But it is a time-consuming thing, especially if you want to do a long fic, and those are always the ones I want to do. As a result, I haven’t podficced anything in years.</p><p>But how fun would it be just to podfic a slice now and again, just for giggles? Like, instead of committing to a whole big fic, podficcing a favorite chapter, or a great scene? That’d be so fun!</p><p>So I decided to make this a thing, and I decided to call the thing PODFLASHES!  Short, quick podfics of a small work or a piece of a larger work.  Unrehearsed, minimally edited, read right into Audacity on my laptop for your auditory pleasure.</p><p>Want to hear a particular piece? <a href="http://justgot1.tumblr.com/ask">Ask me!</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. AELDWS 2015, Ch 10

Here’s the first podflash, a reading of chapter 10 of [sofia_gigante’s Arthur/Eames Last Drabble Writer Standing Entries.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4385234/chapters/9954485) Enjoy!

[ **Listen to the audio file here!** ](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B_dYLjnMlnEnN0NPOWNHaUlUN0k/view)


	2. The Bone Fiddle, Ch 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here’s a little scene from one of my all-time favorite Sherlock AUs – [vulgarweed and htebazytook’s The Bone Fiddle](http://archiveofourown.org/works/573857/chapters/1028448), an AU that puts our boys in the Appalachians of West Virginia in the 1970s. This scene takes place near the end of Chapter 2.

[Listen to the audio file here!](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B_dYLjnMlnEncDdPXzJBN1JmSFE/view)


	3. All the Angels and Saints

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here’s a piece of [All the Angels and Saints](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2439302) by @cesperanza, an utterly wonderful Steve/Bucky story. This little bit is the section labeled “1935.”

[ **Listen to the audio file here!** ](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B_dYLjnMlnEnaEcxLUhGWWZKQmc/view)


	4. The Thirteen Letters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here is a segment of the stunning Steve/Bucky [Not Easily Conquered Series](http://archiveofourown.org/series/115516) by drop-deaddream and whatarefears. This bit is the last three letters of [The Thirteen Letters](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2689091/chapters/6016622), Chapter 3, Compilation. 
> 
> _(Note: this fic was podficced in its entirety by @wolveheart and is posted[here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3248762).)_

[ **Listen to the audio file here!** ](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B_dYLjnMlnEnUm55UG02V0swWEU/view)


	5. Ain't No Grave (Can Keep My Body Down)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here’s a quick earnugget of a piece of Spitandvinegar’s amazing Ain’t No Grave (Can Keep My Body Down). This is a bit near the end of Chapter 2. 
> 
> This is why I like my podflash idea. ‘Cause I can just be like, know what I feel like doing for the next half hour or so? I feel like reading stuff I like out loud and then sharing. Badda bing, badda boom.
> 
> As previously caveat-ed, this is a quickie for your earholes, directly read into Audacity with minimal editing and no rehearsal whatsoever. Accents are inconsistent and inaccurate, but enthusiastic.

Listen to the audio file [here](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B_dYLjnMlnEncW1ldmJEeG9HRlE/view?usp=sharing).

Also! This fic is in the process of being podficced in its entirety by StarkPanda and can be heard [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5315537/chapters/12272747).


	6. Shame Keeps Its Watch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What ho, I thought I’d mix it up with a little Harry Potter. Hot-mess-grown-up-Draco is possibly my favorite kind of Draco, especially when he’s displaying attitude, so I enjoyed [Shame Keeps Its Watch](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1248298) by Raitala and the fic it’s a remix of, [IDK, My BFF Hermione? by lettered.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/240660)
> 
> This is just a short one. No accents attempted, because I don’t even pretend to be able to do British of any variety. This is a scene from about halfway through.

[Listen to the audio file here!](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B_dYLjnMlnEnZTRVZGNYU1pvWU0/view?usp=sharing)


End file.
